Home Guard
The Home Guard is the national defense force of the Anari Commonwealth. Divisions Home Guard Central Command Is the primary command entity for the entire Home Guard military overseeing all operations and branches. The Central Command provides for a unified chain of command between various branches of military. Home Guard Space Command is the division in charge of naval operations and the maintenance of the fleet. They are tasked with guarding and patrolling Anari space. In addition they are tasked with any offensive operations within the realm of space. Home Guard Planetary Command is the division responsible for protecting Commonwealth planets on the ground and for planetary based operations. Anari Royal Air Corps is the Home Guards starfighter corps under the auspices of the Home Guard Space Command, or Home Guard Planetary Command depending on their deployment. Special Operations Command reports directly to Home Guard Central Command. The First Elysian Skyeborne is a regiment under the authority of the Special Operations Command. Notable Units The Anari Royal Guard is an elite corps of troopers who act as the personal enforcers and bodyguard to the Prince of Anari. They are afforded some of the best equipment in the entire Home Guard and are chosen for their loyalty and training. The Royal Guardsmen consist of a single battalion of soldiers and support units. 1st Elysian Skyborne, The first and only, or The Prince of Anari’s own volunteers, is an elite regiment of Skyborne troopers from Elysium. These troopers are highly trained light infantry capable of performing special operations. Each soldier was equipped with a repulsor-grav pack, a camouflaged color shifting cloak, and standard survival pack. Many of the Elite operators in the Antarian Rangers were originally members of the Elysian Skyborne. In honor of their many achievements the regiment earned the title “Prince of Anari’s own volunteers”. This unit originated on Elysium as a resistance movement and saw combat throughout the liberation of the Jalyn Star Cluster and was instrumental in the battle of Ruusan. Royal Anari Lancers were originally a swoop gang. During the liberation of Anari by the Jedi these gang members took up arms in defense of the people of Anari. When the call to arms came they formed their own Regiment of swoop mounted warriors and joined in the war of liberation. The Anari Lancers fought at Ruusan and were awarded the Royal title by Prince Jace Vintari for their participation in the battle. Members of this unit treat their swoops as cherished possessions and are often found repairing, maintaining, washing, polishing,and decorating them. The uniforms of the regiment are lavish. The higher the ranking officer within the regiment the more color and gaudy decoration festoons their uniforms leading to an undeserved reputation of being toy soldiers. Arsenal Capital Ships *Destiny-class Carrier *Defiant-class Star Destroyer *Conqueror-class Star Destroyer *Antarian-Class Cruiser *Monitor Cruiser *Ranger-class Patrol Ship Starfighters *Typhoon-class Fighter *Titan-class fighter *Skylord-class Fighter-bomber Ground Forces *TAV Enforcer *MBT-8 Harrier Weapons of the Home Guard *N-14 Blaster Rifle *BC-38 Blaster Carbine *SR-8 Repeating Blaster Support *S90 MAAT *Skyspirit-class Courier Category:Halcyon508